


A Perfect Day

by HandwithQuill



Series: Her Proof [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Message on Tumble said: If your muse ever goes back to "Her Proof", I would love to see more of their romance. Did Gold know/remember who Belle was when she approached him with her deal?</p>
<p>Unoriginal titled ficlet for that prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Day

It was perfect. A prefect spring day. It was neither too nor too warm. Warm enough to be outside, but cool enough to still need a blanket. Every once and a while the wind would ruffle the leaves of the trees, the sound causing Belle to smile and burrow deeper into Ethan's shoulder. He looked at her out of the corner on his eyes, but never stopped reading. 

It was their sixth date and they were ensconced in blankets on the hammock in his back yard. A small table with drinks was nearby, but she was comfortable nestled into his side, head resting on his chest as his voice rumbled into her ear. She let out a contented sigh as she listened to him, his voice lending a quality to Mr. Rochester's words. 

_"I knew," he continued, "you would do me good in some way, at some time;-I saw it in your eyes when I first beheld you: their expression and smile did not-(again he stopped)-did not (he proceeded hastily) strike delight to my very inmost heart so for nothing."_

It was a few seconds before she realized that he stopped reading. Tilting her head up, she found his eyes on her. Her inquiring smile wavered at the look in his eyes and she leaned up as he leaned down. 

Their second kiss. 

It was short and chaste, much like their first, but as he was pulling away, she flicked his bottom lip with her tongue. His eyes widened and he closed the book, setting in on the ground as he moves them so they are laying face to face. A hand comes up to carded through her hair and tilted her head for the next kiss. And the next kiss, and next, and next. 

Slow chaste brushing of lips mixed with needed tongues caressing each other mixed with lips gentle moving with each other.

He pulled away, nose brushing against her's as he searched her eyes. “Belle,” he whispered, before leaning in again hungrily. They broke apart, gasping. “Belle, Marry me?” She found his eyes as her mouth opened in shock, because she knew he wasn't talking about their deal. He wanted to get married because of what they meant to each other. “Marry Me, Belle?”

“Yes,” she told him as it was always going to be her answers. For as longs as she's known her hazy dreams of the future and marriage had always included him. He leans forward and presses their foreheads together, nuzzling her with the tip of his nose. At the same time, he takes her right hand and brings it up, moving away enough to press a kiss on to the back of it. On the small patch of burnt skin. “You knew?”

“Of course.” he said, eyes widening. “How did you?” 

“It wasn't easy.” They move again, him laying flat as she presses herself against him again, his hand moves in lazy patterns up and down her back. “I didn't remember much after the fire. And when I was old enough to research, the papers didn't say much. It was mostly 'Good Samaritan saved child from fire1' or 'Child rescued by un-named hero!' Did they do that on purposes? So you wouldn't get any credit?”

“No,” he muttered into her hair, leaving a few kisses with it, “the other way around. I made sure they didn't name me as it would ruin the reputation I was building.”

“And you didn't think I would want to find you? To thank you?”

“Is that what this is?” He froze under her. “Why you offered the deal?” 

“No!” She turned to look at him, shaking her head, pushing herself up on one hand. “No, I-uh, I had a crush on you even before I found out. Everyone always said how horrible you were, but I never saw it as if your meanness was hiding something. When I found out, it was the proof I need to tell myself I wasn't imagining things. That my school girl crush might me something more.” She blushed and ducked her head. 

“Som-something more?” His voice was heavy and he cupped her cheek. She nodded and peeked out the top of her eyes at him. 

“I love you.”

He pulled her back to lay next to him, forehead to forehead, nose pressing against nose, lips so close, but not touching. His voice barely a whisper, but she heard it. “I love you, Belle.” 

They stayed like that for the rest of the day. 

It was a prefect day.


End file.
